For You I Will
by girlbrandedgothic06
Summary: nEw sUmmary. Will you give power to your love just to save him? She will. Based on Teddy Geiger's song, For You I Will, doesn't show much emotion, but its my first oNesHot.


Wondering the streets, in a world underneath it all  
Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet  
As what I can't have  
Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair  
round your finger  
Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you  
What I feel about you.

Draco and Hermione have been secretly dating for about 8 months now. And today, today was the day of the war. Draco told Hermione that he would do anything for her.

**I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
and cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will**

Both of them are scared, scared to loose each other. Draco was fighting in the Light Side. But his dark mark would hurt every minute because of Voldemort's anger. His dark mark hurt 10 times more than Harry's scar because Draco was known to be a Death Eater. But he chose to be for the Light.

**Forgive me if I stutter  
From all of the clutter in my head  
Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes  
Like a water bed  
Do I seem familiar, i've crossed you in hallways  
a thousand times, no more camouflage  
I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall.**

He would look at Hermione's Direction every ten minutes. She would sometimes take a glimpse of her love. Draco thought all the times they had in their Heads' Common Room. All those laughter, talking…

**I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you**

He would do anything for Hermione. Just anything. He hates Voldemort. He hates his father. He hates his life. He hated his life. Until came Hermione.

**If I could dim the lights in the mall  
And create a mood I would  
Shout out your name so it echos in every room  
I would**

**That's what I'd do, That's what I'd do to get through to you**

They were supposed to walk in the Great Hall together and show their love for each other in front of everyone, until Ginny barged in their common room and tell them the war was starting. And here they are now, fighting, fighting for their lives, fighting for each other.

**I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
**

Then It came. The Death Came. Draco's death came. His own father killed him. Voldemort was defeated, the death eaters were gone. But nothing mattered to Hermione. All that mattered was Draco. She ran to his cold body and hugged him and kissed him. She started crying and crying. Ginny knew of their relationship and ran to Hermione. She started crying to because she knew that Hermione would act never as happy. Harry and Ron saw them. Confused at first, then they understood. They walked over to them and joined Hermione. They told her it was going to be ok. She started screaming that it will never be ok.

Hermione was crying and crying, non-stop. Harry, Ron and Ginny still with her. No matter how Ron and Harry hated Malfoy, They still love their bestfriend. Their best- Wait! Draco's waking up! How can that be!

"Draco? Draco?" Hermione said.

"Hermione. I thought I died."

"Draco! I'm so happy your- wait. I saw you. I saw your father throw the Avada at you."

"Your power. You sent me power." Draco said.

Hermione hugged him and kissed him all over his face.

"I cant believe I'm saying this Malfoy," Harry said. "But I'm glad you're alive."

"Why is that Potter?" Draco asked.

"Because Hermione will never ever be the same…" Ron said.

…

Hermione kissed Draco on the cheek in their bedroom in their flat. Their 6-year-old twins were now asleep and it was time for them to go to sleep too. They got married 2 months after the war and now they were living happily.

"I Love you, Draco."

"I Love you too, Hermione"

…

**For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will**

_End_

…

**A/N:**

**Decided to try out one-shots. **

**I know For You I will Doesn't totally connect… I think. But I was reading a lot of one-shots last night and I happily told myself to try it out. **

**So if you like it or not, please review. **

**(",)**


End file.
